mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Sadde Woods
Sadde Woods (November 6, 2009) is a muggle-born magical person born in the small town of Knutsford, England to the devout Christians Tobias Baldwin and Laura Woods. Very soon after their first birthday, Sadde displayed magic for the first time, which caused their father to announce that they were demonspawn and leave them and their mother. Sadde received their visit from a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry representative on July 2021, and they boarded the train on September 1, when they were Sorted into Ravenclaw house. (('OOC Note': Other than the rumours, the following knowledge is not available to your character unless previously discussed.)) 'Biography' Parents Tobias Baldwin (August 7, 1987), a dashing muggle preacher from Knutsford, England, and Laura Woods (March 29, 1988), a bold young woman just out of Community College, had been sweethearts for six years when they got married in February, 2008. Both devoutly Christian, they saved themselves until marriage, and had their first child, Sadde (a name Laura picked up once and liked), at the end of that year. They lived fairly happily together until one incident in January 2010. 'Early Life' In January 2010, when Sadde was just 14 months old, the little baby girl sneezed while being changed by her father and turned into a boy. The fact that the next sneeze turned her hair bright crimson didn't help at all either. Tobias, upon seeing this, declared her to be a demon, and when Laura refused to abandon their child, left both of them and became an even more virulent minister. Fearing for the safety of her child in such a small community, Laura took Sadde to live in London with her, where she had to take two jobs as a kindergarten teacher and a sales clerk in order to properly raise and educate her child. Being the curious spirit that she is, Laura started studying and researching everything that could help Sadde, from biology and physics to magick and the occult. She abandoned her old religion soon after, and tried to create in Sadde an inquisitive and exploring personality. The child showed magic very often while they were an infant, switching physical features like hair and eye colour, face shape, and gender. As they grew up and gained some finer degree of control over their abilities (encouraged by their mother, who suspected their life wouldn't be very pleasant if the muggles found out about Sadde), they stopped having as many uncontrolled outbursts. However, one consistent characteristic was that Sadde never settled on a gender, no matter what their mother did. Having inherited the boldness of their mother, Sadde refused to listen to the labels that were applied to them, and decided that boy things and girl things were silly, they were just things. Hoping to understand her child better, Laura researched gender theory and biology and concluded her child was genderfluid, so that was that. No one could say Laura wasn't a reasonable person. So, while she convinced Sadde to avoid using their abilities in general while near muggles, she decided that there wouldn't be as much harm in letting them express their gender, since that was apparently a thing even muggles did. Sometimes children would ask, "Are you a boy or a girl?" and Sadde'd answer "I'm a boy." Then, on the next day she'd show up wearing a dress and a ponytail, which would trigger questions like, "But didn't you say you were a boy?" to which she'd answer, "That was yesterday." And while that was easy enough for the children themselves to understand, their parents' prejudice would cause them to soon stay away from them. Like most people, Sadde had a hard time controlling their magic when especially distressed, and given the bullying their genderfluidity seemed to provoke, that wasn't as rare an event as one would hope, even if Laura was as vocal about bullying problems as Sadde themself, and they both had lots of techniques to cope with it. Still, it would sometimes happen that a bully would push exactly the right buttons, and maybe it wasn't a good day, and then Sadde would become five inches taller, their eyes and hair red as blood, more muscled than a child that age had any right to be (or, you know, something like that), and Sadde would soon have to switch schools. Laura did find it awfully suspicious how none of those events came to bite them back after she made Sadde change her school, unaware of the Ministry of Magic's liberal use of memory-altering charms. Hogwarts Acceptance Letter and the Diagon Alley In spite of her tirelessly searching, raising a young child and working as much as she had to meant that Laura didn't have a lot of success in the research department regarding Sadde's abilities. However, that was about to change when in the summer of 2021 the Woods were visited by a curious character who explained about the existence of magic, the Ministry, Hogwarts, and magical people. After listening quietly while the increasingly nervous Deputy Headmaster talked to what apparently were a pair of brick walls, Laura asked to see some evidence of that magic. Seemingly relieved that at least this part of the script was common enough, the Professor showed some spells, which prompted more silence from the duo for a few seconds, broken by Sadde changing their nose into a pig's and asking if he could do the same. Surprised, he explained he couldn't, and that that was a very rare and special ability called metamorphmagic, and that people were born with it and it couldn't be trained. Finally, Laura asked how they knew Sadde was magical, and the answer caused quite a bit of annoyance (not anger, Laura never got angry, of course) that they had spent over ten years looking for answers about Sadde's powers and having to move from place to place to avoid suspicion when the Ministry could've just as well explained it all to them much earlier. Still, they went to Diagon Alley to buy Sadde's materials, and there Sadde met a little girl called Willow Maxwell. They became instant friends, and bought their wands simultaneously. Later, they met again in the Hogwarts Express, and were both Sorted into the same House. Hogwarts Education First Year (2021-2022) In the train, Sadde met a few other people, including two older Slytherins called Nyle Arens and Helena Arlet. Not being very good with crowds or, well, people in general, Sadde waited mostly silently until the train got to the school. They were almost instantly Sorted into Ravenclaw, even if the Hat did mention they had enough ambition to rival even Salazar himself. As they started the year, they soon found a knack and liking for Transfiguration (duh) and Charms. Being by nature a prankster, one of the first thing they did with this new knowledge was finding ways to apply it in practical jokes. As the year progressed, Sadde met more people and something that had never really happened before was happening now: lasting care, people who weren't judging them because of their gender (after all, there were much more interesting things to worry about), people they could actually count on. They found good friends in a Ravenclaw called Lukka Rookswood and two Gryffindors called Maximus Blankes and Upton Zero. For obscure reasons, Sadde was approached one day by Nyle Arens, who held them against their will and started interrogating them about their metamorphmagic, which made them angry beyond reason. From that point on, Sadde started plotting revenge, and created a very elaborate plan to make Nyle's life miserable. They created an alter-ego, Anna Mordred, who posed as a shy first-year Slytherin to gain access to the Slytherin Dorm Room and started subtly messing with Nyle's possessions in ways that were meant to leave the older boy unsure about whether to trust his senses. After a while (and having attracted a lot of Slytherins' suspicions), Anna mysteriously disappeared, but apparently this did not make Nyle's torment cease. More recently, Sadde's started upping their game and moving on to the last part of their plan, slowly making Nyle doubt his own sanity by sending him Valentine's notes in his own handwriting and culminating with a picture of Nyle himself. During this time, Sadde met and was smitten with a small Egyptian Hufflepuff called Nazir Rhodes-Lescher (né Soltani), and the two have been sweethearts since, discovering the joys (and the not-so-joyful aspects) of youth. At the end of the year, Sadde came clean to Nyle about their pranks, leaving the Slytherin bewildered and angry. Second Year (2022-2023) Sadde and Nazir lost some contact over summer and decided to break their relationship off amicably. The Dorchester debacle happened during this year, and Sadde doesn't speak much of it. Their mood has become noticeably darker since, though, and they're wont to going down depressive spirals sometimes. Third Year (2023-2024) Wanting to put the previous year's mess behind them, they started dedicating a bit more of their time to studying and - dating. As an euphemistic way of saying they started flirting with everyone and mashing faces with anyone who wanted to. Their rusty extraversion and sociableness being flexed, they soon started getting a reputation for kissing around, which they actively encouraged and fueled. It's a good image to have. Fourth Year (2024-2025) The year has just started. Who knows what'll happen? Personality and Appearance Sadde has never had many friends. Having to move around a lot to hide her abnormally frequent displays of accidental magic and being overall different made them react in a rebellious way. They're a thorn, and they like being a thorn. They will frequently challenge their teachers and peers, and sometimes choose to give a wrong but provocative answer rather than the correct one. They're mischievous and a prankster type, always trying to have fun and frequently not taking things seriously. Their mother's curiosity and drive for knowledge rubbed off on them, though, and the only thing capable of quieting their challenging attitude and stubborn nature is the opportunity to learn new things. Most of the time, as soon as they learn it, they get bored. However, sometimes they get really interested, and then nothing can stop them from researching more, and studying, and figuring things out way beyond what their teachers expect or actually teach. Most of the time they're a mediocre student at best, but in these situations they really shine, and those are the only situations when they got high grades. Their childhood teachers were mostly divided about them, some thinking their temperament was detrimental to their and their peers' learning, others thinking that this was just the normal behaviour of someone smart beyond their years. But their skills and knowledge came from hard work and effort, thank you very much, and they're having none of your "they're naturally talented" business. They are, however, still a child, and very immature when it comes to dealing with feelings and other people. They're very empathetic, but refuse to accept any of the help they're willing to offer other people, and if someone does try to lend aid, Sadde tends to complain about "people getting in my way" and still not accept it. They're very independent, but their lack of proficiency with dealing with many problems means they have a lot of bottled up emotions and compartmentalised feelings. Being a fairly active metamorphmagus since childhood, Sadde doesn't really know what their "true shape" is. Most of the details of their body were consciously picked and modified, and some undergo constant changes. Currently, they mostly adopt short black hair, a height of around 5 feet 9 inches, and very pale skin. Ever since enrolling in Hogwarts, though, Sadde changes their eye colour daily, and they have become an outlet of emotions, frequently changing colours depending on what Sadde's feeling. Red eyes are a reliable indicator of anger or irritation, and dull grey ones are a clear sign of sadness and distress. A curious aspect of Sadde's is that animals in general (with a few exceptions, like their owl and all pygmy puffs) seem to dislike them, no matter what shape they're in, and will frequently try to attack or otherwise harm them. 'Magical Abilities and Skills' *'Transfiguration:' The subject that interests Sadde the most by far is Transfiguration. Being capable of changing their shape from a young age, Sadde is fascinated by the ability to change the nature of things, and spends a lot of their time practising and researching it. * Metamorphmagic: Sadde is a metamorphmagus, and their abilities manifested from a very young age. Having learnt to suppress most displays in order to blend into muggle society, they have quite a bit of control over it, although since coming to Hogwarts their freedom to experiment is offering them unprecedented possibilities. 'Important Possessions' * Ada the Pygmy Puff: A small Ravenclaw-bronze-coloured singing pygmy puff given to Sadde by Zero as a birthday gift. * Albert the Pygmy Puff: A pygmy puff given to Sadde by Maximus Blankes as a birthday gift. * Charm Bracelet and Necklace: Two pieces of jewelry given to them by Lukka Rookswood. Lukka was the first person who was not Sadde's mum to ever give them a birthday present. * Marie the Pygmy Puff: A fluffy pink pygmy puff they bought for themself in one of their not-quite-allowed trips to Hogsmeade. After Zero gave them Ada and Stephen, Sadde taught Marie how to sing so the three could chorus. * Pewter Cauldron * Protective Quidditch Armour: Given to Sadde by Willow Maxwell as a birthday gift. * Quidditch Goggles: Given to Sadde by Willow Maxwell as a birthday gift. * Richard the Owl: A tiny snow owl, other owls seem to pick on them a lot, which has created a sort of connection between owl and magical person. Currently being held by Headmistress Fischer. * Stephen the Pygmy Puff: Another singing pygmy puff given by Zero, this one is Ravenclaw blue. * Various textbooks * Wand: Pine, 9 3/4'', Dragon Hearstring core, sturdy. 'Relationships' 'Family' Sadde's only relevant family is their mother, Laura Woods. Laura's parents shunned her when Tobias got to them first, and her siblings likewise refuse contact with her. Friends Lukka Rookswood An older Ravenclaw whom Sadde admires and likes a lot. Maximus Blankes Max is a Gryffindor firstie Sadde met in Hogwarts. The boy gave Sadde the nickname 'Trouble,' which they gladly accepted and now bear with honour. Nazir Rhodes-Lescher A Hufflepuff in the same year as Sadde they met one day in the Library (when he rudely interrupted them while they were reading). They were very quickly smitten with each other, and were sweethearts for a while. Upton Zero A Gryffindor three years older, prankster and very funny. Sadde knows he's much brighter than he lets on, and suspects his lazy demeanour is just a façade. Willow Maxwell Sadde and Willow met in Diagon Alley, and became fast friends. They're still very close, and Willow is the first person Sadde has really cared about and really called a friend. Others Nyle Arens Sadde found this older Slytherin amusing and fun to mess with, lightly pranking him every now and then. After finding out about their metamorphmagic, however, Arens held them against their will in hopes of questioning them about it. This has angered Sadde to no end, and for the past months Sadde has been ceaselessly pranking Arens (without the latter's knowledge) by messing with his possessions in ways that leave him not quite sure he should trust his senses. They came clean about the pranks (*cough cough gaslighting cough*) in the Hogwarts Express back to London, leaving him with a "Careful who you bully." Rumours * Genderfluid metamorphmagus * Will snog anyone who wants to * Has gotten into their share of trouble * Something happened when Dorchester was around, but who knows what Behind the Scenes * I started using the name 'Sadde' over five years ago in another character, because it looked a bit like 'Shade' (my character was a magical shadowling) and sounded cool. There isn't any significance to it other than that. * Genderfluidity is a gender identification in which the person feels their gender fluctuates or changes over time. It's not, in fact, a magical condition, and it's a gender identification that people in the real world sometimes have.